The True Monster Van Helsing
by avarice574
Summary: No nightmare when she saw him only happiness and adoration for him. No the true monster was closer to home what he had done to her till she was 5 was beyond wrong. No he was the true monster not him never him!
1. Chapter 1:Memories

Hello everyone this is my idea of how I think the Dracula 2000 movie should have been not the way it happened. (I don't own Dracula 2000)

Chapter 1: Memories

MARY'S POV

I'm walking on the cobble stone in what looked like a beautiful long dress. It was old I would say late 1800's the kind you would wear to a ball or something. It was a deep red almost blood like with black gloves, red heels and an over coat. I then realize my arm was being held by someone, no not just someone him the man of my dreams literally. The one who has been there my whole life to help me through some the more terrifying times even as a babe.

I looked into his dark brown eyes as he mine. All I could see was love, admiration for me not hate or a killer looking at his prey. He my protector who would always be there when I dreamed. He was wearing a black tux with white gloves, a cane at his other side, and a cape that was black on one side and deep red like my dress on the other. His hair was curly dark brown shoulder length. He and I were so happy just walking down what looked like late 1800's, which made sense why we were wearing these clothes. I think we were in London, England. The air was musty filled with moisture and something else I couldn't place something was off. Then the night just stopped as if death it self had sucked the life from it. We continued to walk as we did we came to someone I despised with all my being my own father Van Helsing!

I looked at him with hate my love only smiles at the monster. As we got closer something was off my love placed his finger in front of us then the image shattered. It was a trap! Before we could run we heard a SLAM behind us. One side opened then the other. My love was gone only I remained don't know where he went for I was too furious I wanted to kill the bastered Van Helsing! All the sudden I felt a sharp pain something went into my side then the other side then the finale one from the back! As it did my monster of a father was too close and he was stabbed with the same spear that pierced me thus transferring my blood to him. They subdued me throwing me in chains then a helmet with a cross. I screamed from the burning, then it intensified with another cross over my groan area was there no end to this? Then they carried me to where I believed was the CARFAX Abbey we went down farther to I believe the depths of Hell themselves. Once they laid me down I cursed Van Helsing how much I would cause him to feel the most excruciating pain once I was released and I would be!

I hope you all liked the first chapter here goes with the second one.

MARY'S POV;

I was awoken to my best friend Lucy shaking me and screaming at me.

" MARY MARY WAKE UP WHAT THE HELL MARY!"

I calmed down and saw I was in my room not my love's memory of how he was caught by that monster.

"Lucy I'm sorry I was having a nightmare of my father again."- Mary

"Honey I'm so sorry but he hasn't come for you or seen you since you were 5 I doubt he even cares about you anymore. If he did show up we would light his ass up like the fourth of July! But seriously you got to get your ass up were running late for work"- Lucy

"That's why I love you girl you always know how to cheer me up." -Mary

Lucy had been there since we arrived her in America she knew the truth about my father and how he did terrible things to me until my mom took us away.

"Lucy I just know today going to be a long one. Plus I can feel something good is going to happen." "Well I sure hope so maybe you can get some beside dream boy girl seriously you need some!" -Lucy

Lucy didn't understand I couldn't not ever choose another he was my everything always.

A/N; If you guys liked it please review and let me know so I can post the next chapter please good and bad criticism is good!


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Chapter 2: Meetings

DRACULA'S POV

Hello everyone this is my idea of how I think the Dracula 2000 movie should have been not the way it happened. (I don't own Dracula 2000)

Ever since she was a babe I have dreamt of her. She was beautiful in her heart & her mind. I remember the very first day I met her she was about 1 year's old. She was crying by a tree it was raining I remember this place I had visited it when I came to London in the late 1800's right before that monster captured & imprisoned me. This was a beautiful park by a pond. I approached her slowly trying not to frightened her. As I got right next to the little girl something was familiar with her. I sat right next to her she looked up at me unafraid.

I said " dear little one why are you crying and all alone" I knew she was in my dream but why now after all these years why a child?

"I'm hiding from my daddy he hurt me until mommy came home" She grabbed onto me. I grew angry, why should I care about this child she is nothing just a human. But how could her own father hurt her? Then it hit me I could tell she was like me but different she had my blood in her but she was also human. I recognized the human blood she had in her as the one who imprisoned me Van Helsing!

"Little one who is your father" "my daddy is Van Helsing he said it was just a test to see how smart his little girl was. Then he put needles in me & took my blood I got so week & cried asking him to stop but he wouldn't not until he heard mommy come home. Then I got really sleepy & came here then you found me."

She spoke so fast I was really surprised how she could speak so much for a 1 year old but she was part of me so not so surprised. I couldn't believe it he was experimenting on his own daughter because he passed my blood to her & he dared to call me the monster he is the TRUE MONSTER!

It kept on like that she would come to my dream world almost every night. One night when she was 5 years old she came not crying but happy happier than I had ever seen her. It filled my heart with joy even if it was dead. Not the same joy I got hunting and catching my prey but different.

"What has made you smile so my little one?"

"My mommy found out what daddy was doing and now were running away to America!"

"That's wonderful little one he is a monster your mommy is right to take you away"

"I will see you every night though right?"

"Yes if you would still like to just think of me & here you will be"

"She ran & gave me the biggest hug & said goodbye"

I wasn't sure sine she would be all the way across the planet if our connect would work, but it did & every night she came to visit.

Years went by & my angel continued to come to me. She grew & grew into a beautiful young woman. Then one day when she was much older she came to me but something was different something uneasy about her as if she was deciding to tell me something or not.

"Vlad how many years have I known you?

"Since you were 1 years old and now you are 18 years old so about 17 why?"

"you have always been there for me at the worst times and happiest"

"Yes & I always will as long as you will have me"

Where was she going with this she never acted like this, but her eyes lit up like never before something was surely different in her movements towards me.

"I have been feeling this way for the longest time but I know I can never actually be with you not in reality, but if this is all I can get then I will take it!"

Then she crushed her lips into mine which I was not expecting but did hope she would feel the same way I felt for her. I had felt this way for the longest time but didn't want to force her or make her choose she had to choose to be mine. I couldn't hide my true feelings for my angel my Mary. I crushed my lips to hers harder showing how I felt the same. Then I embraced her which she accepted. Even if it was in my head I would find a way to free and be with my Queen soon!

As she continued to visit me I took her to different place's showed her all my favorite memories. Then I showed her everything the truth about how I came to be, how I spit in god's face & killed mercilessly his children. She never once showed she was afraid of me. I think it was because she knew a true monster who was human her father Van Helsing.

"you are not a monster you are acting out your nature it's only natural to do so. The true monsters are humans they do unspeakable things to one another century after century ever repeating themselves. I love you Vlad"

"I love you Mary, my love, my life"

"I will show you something you may not like but you need to see why I can't be with you. This may hurt but it is not my intention for you know I will never wish you or cause you harm"

I looked into her eyes & she nodded knowing I wouldn't do anything to harm her. I showed her how I was caught how she had been born with my blood in her veins. She felt everything from the piercing stabs to the burning of the silver & crosses to being placed in that Hell hole her father placed me. Then our connection was broken. Some humans not him were in my prison. One of them already was killed I could smell the blood. Then one was impaled on my coffin which I gladly took his blood. I started to get a little strength back this was my way to my Queen. I heard the humans blasting through a wall then dragging my coffin away. Stupid humans you don't know what you have taken I think to myself with a smirk. They put me on something loud some kind of machine. I keep hearing them say we have to open Van Helsing treasure sure please do I am absolutely parched.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

Chapter 3 : Surprise

Hello everyone this is my idea of how I think the Dracula 2000 movie should have been not the way it happened. (I don't own Dracula 2000)

Finally after hours of these stupid robber's trying to open what they thought was jewels' or something, one of them finally open's my prison. He see's the jewels on the cross & goes for the most dangerous one that kept me down. Take's it off all the while making my strength grow. This stupid human tries to take one of the leeches off but get's it stuck on his eye lid. I had to try not to laugh at this idiot because I was playing cat and mouse as they say. As he runs into the walls crying like a child he finally got it off then he comes back to me and he continues to look for more jewels then I decide to strike like a lioness. I grab him and drain him enough to turn him and to strengthen me. The noise alerts another who comes back to check what the commotion is. I couldn't help but scar this one too and drain him thus throwing him into the door making it bust open. There are 3 other's. The woman which I find out is called Solina from what the Dark one was yelling, I make come to me since I haven't used my abilities in so long I needed to flex them. I drained her just enough then started for the male. He shot at the wall which caused the sunlight to hit me. But I was growing stronger and used my power to make it turn from day to night. I ran to him drained him as much as the rest just enough then that left me with the fool in the front controlling this machine. I took more from him and pulled out all the strange contraption's tube's and wrapped them around his body thus making us crash in to a swamp land.

People came to report on the crash landing as they called it. After they were all but gone there was only 2 left perfect. The woman was talking into what they called a camera the male didn't even notice me I assume there was mirrors so of course they wouldn't see my reflection perfect. I grabbed her from behind cut a slit on her neck making the male alerted to my presence. I had the biggest smile letting her run off and going after him I drained him and ripped his head off I didn't want him turned. I found the woman hiding in a thing called a van which I ripped open like nothing. Made her come to me as well then drained her just enough. I waited for her to wake so I could see where the hell I was. If it was close to Mary or how far I was. Mary and I didn't have a strong enough bond to do that yet she was still human. Once we had exchanged blood and made her my Queen it would be in an instant to locate each other. Even thought she had been born with it that just wasn't enough.

"Finally your awake youngling"

"Master what can I do for you?"

"Where are we?"

She told me we were outside of New Orleans PERFECT! That's where Mary was. I went to gather my other's youngling's I had turned earlier that were taken off by what I assume were the law. When I located them all but 2 were dead as far as I could tell. Damn Van Helsing I knew it was him because the stakes in the body's were his. the female was close so I located her first let her and her sister feed on the doctor that held my youngling. The dark male I contacted via my connection told him to locate my Mary & to protect her at all cost even his life could be forfeit if need be! Now to find my Queen and we become one!


	4. Chapter 4: Simon

Chapter 3 : Simon

Hello everyone this is my idea of how I think the Dracula 2000 movie should have been not the way it happened. (I don't own Dracula 2000)

MARY'S POV:

I was putting away some CD'S when a vision hit me. Vlad walked into Virgin Records & I was by his side happy with blood red eye's. Then he kissed me passionately. I was forced out of that amazing vision by one of my co-workers.

"Mary you ok?"

"Yeah Joe you just broke me out of day dreaming of my prince charming "

"Well girl damn sorry maybe you should go home you are done with your shift lol"

So I decided to leave. That vision made me so happy did that mean he was escaping that prison & coming to me? All these thoughts crossed my mind. What would it be like to have him here with me in my arms and I his? Would he still want me? Would he make me his mate? Then some idiot decides to change my train of thought by running into me.

"Oh sorry are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Your Mary right?"

"Who the hell are you?"

How does he know my name? his accent English? Oh crap fear and hate came over me I felt like a child again hiding hoping the monster wouldn't find me but he always did. My father must have sent him! One of two things happened, one my father is going to try to take me back and do more terrible things to me. Two and I hope its two Vlad escaped and my father doesn't want us to be together!

"I'm sorry my name is Simon I just recognized you from your picture your father showed me before I came here to protect you from…um…well"

"Protect me from what my father I hope you mean he's a monster and if you know him I don't want to know you! Leave me alone or I'll scream!"

"What no your father…what?"

He looked confused so he must not be doing what he used to do to me when I was a child still he is a monster and I don't want anything to do with him or this Simon.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!"

This young black male came out of nowhere.

"You I'm going to kill you, Mary get away from him he's a vampire"

He knows about vampires then that means…yes he's escaped and coming for me. This filled my heart with joy and happiness it felt like I was going to explode from the excitement.

"You leave her alone you monster, demon" - Simon

"Ha me a demon and what do you call your master Van Helsing. He's the true demon!"

So this guy knows about my father good someone else on my side not his.

"What why do you both keep saying that, you're a vampire and were human. You're the monster's!"

As he came at the black guy I took out my mace and sprayed the hell out of his face then I kicked him in the balls. He stumbled to the ground screaming in pain not only from the mace but the kick as well.

"Come on guy lets go back inside I know I can trust you plus I also trust you wont kill everyone otherwise it would make him made and bring suspicion to you!"

He looked at me and just smiled with a nod. God I can't believe this day has finally come my love is here and I finally get to be with him. I felt like a giddy little love sick girl again.

SIMON'S POV

Holy shit this burns then she kicked me what the hell is wrong with her? Why the hell did she keep saying Van Helsing was a monster and then that creature the true monster say that too. I understand why he would he's a vampire and Van Helsing kills their kind. But why would Mary say that I don't understand and she felt more protected by that thing than a human what the hell man I just don't get it? I'll have to find her and just force her to come with me so I can at least save her from the biggest monster DRACULA. This whole thing is just crazy since the second Van Helsing told me about Vampire's being real. I didn't even believe it when I saw Solina or the others.


	5. Chapter 5: At Last In Person

Chapter 5: At Last In Person

MARY'S POV

"Beautiful Mary are you ok?"

I can't believe, in person he is more gorgeous than I could have ever thought. The dreams do not give him justice. Then he was in front of me like a flash. Pulling me up to him looking me over to see if I was hurt.

"Mary are you ok are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

Snapped out of it

"Um no no he didn't get a chance to. Thank you my father is coming I don't have any idea where he is though."

"Don't worry I would think his next move since he since this one here would be to check out your house and that's where we will catch him my Mary."

It gave me goose bumps when he said my name in real life.

"Um high Mr. Dream guy I mean Dracula we should probably get out of here.

Vlad broke his eye connection from mine and then placed it on Lucy oh no I forgot she was here.

"Who are you?"

"Vlad this is my best friend Lucy and I wish her to be with us please she knows everything and is ok with it. It would hurt me more if she got hurt from either that idiot or my father because they wanted to use her against me."

The look in his eyes were kind he understood exactly what I was asking then he looked at Marcus.

"Marcus we will go back to Mary's and Lucy's home then there you will turn Lucy my Mary can not part with her I can see that. If that is what you want my love?"

"Lucy?"

I looked at her hoping she would accept and she just nodded with a smile. So we took off to our house which didn't take any time since we were carried by vampire's.

The way there being in his arms felt so wonderful I never wanted to part from them. I always wanted to be in his arms the strength the love he projected was amazing. As we got there me and Lucy forgot that we had to invite them in.

"Oh please come in both of you." I told them.

When we got in Lucy and Marcus all the sudden got very intimate which I did not expect but then again she does do this a lot with guys so I guess I should have expected it. Then that just left me and Vlad. I turned to look at him and he came to me.

"Mary I have waited for what seemed like an eternity to find someone like you. It has been so lonely and desolate I thought I would never find another like me. One who can complete me fully. You are beautiful inside and out. Would you do me the honors of becoming my mate, my queen?"

The words he spoke were so beautiful coming from him I couldn't believe he was saying them. I have been waiting to hear him say those words in front of me for what seems like forever. How could he not think I would want anything else? He is my everything, my life, my world, I would give my own life for him and kill anyone who would harm him or try too.

"Vlad I have loved you for so long and just can't believe you are real. You have been there for me in the worst times and the best times. I have loved you for so long I couldn't choose to be with anyone else, no one else compares to you. You are my world my life my love. Of course I will be yours entirely"

As I said the last word he crushed his lips to mine. I thought the dream like world was amazing that couldn't compare to the real deal right now. I pushed back letting him enter my mouth. He explored it softly and sweetly. I explored his and the taste was amazing it wasn't blood it was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted in my life. His strong arms lifted me up taking us to my room. He placed me down not missing a beat the door was closed. Continuing to kiss me ever so passionately then he pulled away. I was a little annoyed I didn't want him to stop.

He started to take my shirt off and then his. Then came back to kiss me slowly working his was down to my neck where he sucked on it a little biting just a bit not enough to draw blood but to make me aroused. I could feel my nipples getting hard and my center getting wet. He continued down from my neck to my breast. He took my bra off and continued to kiss my breast. He sucked on them which made me want more and so did my body. He then took my pants off and his. Came back to me sucked some more on my hard nipples then worked his way down to my stomach. Then he ripped off my underwear and went back up to my breast to continue to suck on my nipples while he slowly placed his finger's inside my wet center. Slowly rubbing the inside and sucking on my nipples making me wetter and wetter. I could hold back I needed him and it was like he knew I needed him to take me all the way. He came back up to my lips and with that he thrust his bulging cock inside me. It felt so amazing not cold but warm. Going in and out of my wet center I moaned louder and louder.

"OH VLAD…..OHHHHHH….YES…"

He started to thrust faster and faster making me so wet I couldn't stand it.

"OH MY KING VLAD YES…OHHHHHHHH….I'M GOIN TO CUM…YES…OHHHHHHH…..PLEASE MAKE ME CUUUUMMMMMM…."

Oh he felt so good back and forth back and forth kissing me then thrusting I couldn't stand it. I was cumming oh my god I was cumming. And with one last thrust we both exploded. The he looked at me with this hunger that I wanted to satiate.

"Yes Vlad make me yours now and for all eternity!"

He came down to my neck and bit the sensation was as amazing as him thrusting which made me moan again. That made him aroused again and then he started to thrust again as he was drinking from me.

"Oh yes Vlad yes"

He stopped for one second to pull back and make a slit on his neck. He pulled me on top of him making my legs go around him while he was still inside me. I drank greedily as we continued to make love. He continued to thrust his huge cock in and out of me until I started to feel this sensation come over me. It was like I was falling but I wasn't scared he stopped thrusting and laid me down. The last thing I saw was his smiling face.


	6. Chapter 6: Father Daughter Meet

Chapter 7: Father Daughter Meet

SIMON'S POV:

What the hell just happened my head feels like its been hit by a wall. I get up slowly looking around my surroundings trying to figure out what just happened. I came up got the door opened tried to kill that monster vampire but then something hit me and flung me into the wall head first. must have been another one of them.

"DAMN Oh no Mary they took her and that other girl now they are at the mercy of their hands their going to devour them or worse turn them into monster's themselves."

I ran down the stairs the people looking at me like a crazy man. Oh crap I heard someone say they called the cops. I run out the back try to remember where Van Helsing said he was going.

"Mary's house where was is it he said?"

That's right now I remember I start off hopefully making it there in time to meet up with Van Helsing and ending this scourge once and for all.

VAN HELSING'S POV

What have I done I didn't want to do those things to poor Mary but she was not supposed to be born she is just an experiment that I should have ended a long time ago before she came into this world. It would be better for this world because if he claims her as his then the world may know darkness like never before. She with her hatred for me and his for the world. This is all my fault I shouldn't have let her mother come to term. What an idiot I was to think it would be ok he wouldn't know of her existence I was so wrong now I must stop this before it escalates farther.

I was heading towards Mary's house which I had located a long time ago but left her be I had caused enough damage to her and her mother when she was a child that I thought I was best I stayed out of their lives. I turned her poor mother insane when she found out about the truth this world had evils such as vampires, werewolves and such. I did not mean to cause her harm for I did love her and my dear Mary at one point or at least I thought it was love. I think it was just a idea of what I thought was love.

It probably had a lot to do with the fact I was shooting up Dracula's blood for the last century. It changed my feelings from what I felt before that fateful night when we caught the monster. But an accident happened it didn't turn me into a monster like him but it did change me a little. My humanity changed I still valued human life but not as much as I used to. I found that some people I could consider expendable with no remorse in the name of finding a way to destroy him. I never used to think like that, but it didn't help when I continued to take his blood and place it into mine. It was like a drug to me I needed it more and more. Then when I didn't think I could even reproduce my wife tells me she is pregnant at first I didn't believe it but when the test came back that my sperm count was perfectly fine it just didn't make sense. I had a little joy at first finding this news out I would be a father but then that subsided to what I could find out from this child. How I could possibly find a way to destroy him once and for all. Never thinking of the repercussions it could cause if he found out she was alive and part of him.

Finally I made it to Mary's house just as I was about to make my way in Simon showed up without Mary. He did not look good either he looked rather upset.

"Simon what is wrong where is Mary did you locate her?"

"Yes but so did some of those monster's I think they took her who knows what they bloody hell they are doing to her or her friend!"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was going into to kill that black guy we saw back at the church something probably another one flung me into the wall head first knocking me unconscious. When I came too they were all gone."

"Damn it he has found her well lets prepare he is the strongest of them all and will be the hardest to kill. Lets pray he has not turned Mary otherwise who knows what we will be in for."

As we approached the door I prepared for the worse. I opened it slowly taking in the surroundings. Nothing was destroyed. Simon came to my other side we both checked in the bottom room nothing was disturbed, the living room was fine nothing. Then we heard a sound in the kitchen to the back of the house. I looked at Simon told him to be silent. As we approached I couldn't believe it, it was Mary but she was tied up to a chair.


	7. Chapter 7: Emotions Coming to a Full

As always I don't the beautiful Dracula L

Chapter 8: Emotion's Coming to a Full

As we approached slowly checking out the surroundings I had Simon check the door and locked it both the back and front as I went to check out Mary. I check her neck I didn't see any bite marks but that didn't mean anything he could've bite anywhere else that I couldn't see.

"Mary are you alright?" she opened her eyes, and to my surprise they were still brown. Thank god she hasn't been bitten plus she was breathing hard. It was probably due to me because she hated my being. I took the gag off.

"Mary I know you hate me but are you all right have you seen Dracula?"

"Are you kidding me seriously why the hell are you here and untie me you ingrate"

"Mary I am sorry about those things I did to you when you were a child but they were a necessary evil. I had to try and find a way to kill him he is the most evil thing the world has ever seen"

"You are insane Van Helsing you want to compare him to what you are you my father"

She spit as if father was venom to her.

"you who would experiment on a little child nearly killing her each time you drained her to the brink of death each time! You are much worse than he could ever be. He who had been there for me since that first day you experimented on my comforting me not trying to harm me. Ever time you did I would go to him and he would hold me wishing he could rip you limb from limb. But no you had him locked up in that hell hole of a prison. This is all your fault F-A-T-H-E-R you're the one who got my mother pregnant and let her have me thus creating the perfect mate for him!"

I was so surprised how did she communicate with him? It must have been something like when he created other's like him some kind of telekinetic connection. But how could she not see what he was I was not the monster he was.

"Mary he has brain washed you you don't know what he has done for century's he has killed dozens if not millions!"

I had to get to her she had to understand he needed to be destroyed.

"Oh really father you think he didn't show me that he showed me everything he had done even the worst most unspeakable things. But that doesn't make him a monster when it is in his nature he is a vampire after all. And what is your excuse your human. Human's are the true monster's. They kill each other without mercy, rape, pillage, conquer and in the process many innocent people are destroyed. So tell me again how can you compare him to what humans are?"

She had a valid point but he needed to be destroyed none the less. What I had forgotten was Simon where was that boy.

"Simon where are you?"

Then his body was flung right into the kitchen and low and behold the monster himself.

"Abraham Van Helsing"

That voice I have not heard it in so long even now it terrified me.


End file.
